HighSchool Drama Hide And Seek
by Lollyz
Summary: They all go to a Idris Boarding School. Jonathan likes Izzy who likes Simon who has a crush on Clary who likes Jace who is the schools biggest player and secretly likes Clary. Magnus likes Alec who thinks he likes Jace. Then there's Kealie and Seelie who are after Jace,Jonathan and Sebastian. Sebastian is after Clary who likes Jace. Find out why they are all playing hide and seek..
1. Welcome me back!

I know that I haven't updated in a long time and had deleted the fanfic but I have a hectic few months but it is New Years Day and my resolution is to update this story and any other one every weekend. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the wait. PM me your resolutions if you have any.

Here are a few stories that will be coming up this year:

HighSchool Drama Hide And Seek –obviously- (TMI)

Hogwarts and Idris High School –starring meeee!- (HP&amp;TMI)

Island (HP)

I'm gonna get ya! (TMI)

Meant to be (HP (NEXT GENERATION)

Haven't named the others but some are about Thor, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Divergent, Gone and lots more. Expect a lot for 2015.

Wish me the best.

2015 I'm gonna kick your arse…

Oops

Toodles!

Leave me something to read and respond to. Thanks.

I'm still gonna kick your arse 2015

_**Aaliyah**_


	2. Full Summery

**_Summery_**

They all go to a Idris Boarding School. Jonathan likes Izzy who likes Simon who has a crush on Clary who likes Jace who is the schools biggest player and secretly likes Clary. Magnus likes Alec who thinks he likes Jace. Then there's Kealie and Seelie who are after Jace,Jonathan and Sebastian. Sebastian is after Clary who likes Jace. Find out why they are all playing hide and seek in the middle of the night. New friendships are made,hearts are broken while some are taken, tears are spilling and and hot make out sessions occur. **_Guyz this is my first fan fiction. If you hate or dislike tell me the truth cos i hate liars._** **_And i update a new chapter every week on a_**___**Saturday**_ **Wish me Good Luck** **Love all my fans no matter what** **_Aaliyah xxx_**


	3. First day back -Cpov

**First day- New room mates-**

**Cpov**

I stood outside a very large building with Jonathan my pathetic, over protective brother. He was a year older than me. We looked nothing a like, with my red,fiery hair and emerald eyes **-which i got from my mom Jocelyn-** and his really pale blond hair and really dark brown eyes which looked black when he was angry **-which he got from our dad Valentine-**. We were stood outside Idris Boarding School. Our school. We had been attending Idris for 2 years now, since I was in 9th Grade. This school held many humiliating, funny, happy and sad memories. Today was the first day back after our summer break. We walked to the main entrance to collect our schedules and room keys for this year. When we walked in there, there were kids running everywhere, paper airplanes being thrown, boys whistling at slutty girls and it just felt like home. I exhaled slowly. Jonathan turned around, his eyebrow quirked up as he spoke

"You Okay lil' sis?" his voice was full of concern. There's something else I forgot. Even though me and Jon have our ups and downs we love each other dearly. Jon has never been mean or harsh to me but he can become cranky due to lack of sleep. He's always concerned about me. i couldn't help but smirk.

" Yep." I said popping the 'p' " just thinking how much school reminds me of home" Jon just rolled his eyes and smiled turning his attention back to the receptionist who was shoving her breasts in the air trying to get Jon's attention. That's another thing. Jon is good looking and I am.. well.. plain. He has perfect bone and cheek structure while I have freckles scattered everywhere his hair is neat **all**the time while mine looks like a lions mane. He is always getting attention and I never am. But he turns them all down. I never understood why. He only gets as far as a hot make out session. After receiving our time tables and room keys we head to the Senior block **-Seniors, Juniors and Freshman have separate blocks-**. We took the elevator. After passing at least 10 floors, we arrived at our floor. Luckily, we were on the top floor which meant that we got the best views., I was in room 786 and Jon was in room 790. Which was down the hall from mine. Boys and girls we on the same floors. but we had separate rooms. I was hoping I ended up either with Maia or Isabelle because they were my besties. We arrived at my room and Jon pecked my cheek.

"Just knock on my door if you need anything" he said as he walked to him room. I rolled my eyes. Typical Jonathan always looking out for me. After managing the keyhole I walked in to find the living room all pink. I almost threw up. Seriously whoever painted the room pink is going to pay. I shut the door behind me to find Isabelle and Maia stood a few feet away from me with their hands on their hips. My mouth hung open. Isabelle was still the same with her long black hair, tall yet slim figure and her piercing blue eyes. Where as Maia had changed. The last time I saw her she had nothing on her at all but now she looked a lot curvier and she had grown a few inches taller. Her hair was longer and a slightly darker shade. Something else had changed but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

" If you don't shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." Isabelle said. Realizing she was right, I shut my mouth and scowled.

" How come you didn't tell me yesterday that we were going to be room mates when I Skyped you?" I said pointing at Izzy **-short for Isabelle-**. A small smirk played at her lips when she said

" I didn't know that we were going to be together"

"Yes you did you know who everything from the latest gossip on shoes to who everyone is room mates with. If I asked you who my brother is room mates with you'd tell straight away." Izzy sighed and walked towards her room muttering about taking a nap. Before shutting her door she called over her shoulder

" By the way your brother is with Jace and Alec." I tuned to face Maia.

" Where's my room?" I asked

" Down the hall. I'm going to take a nap too and you should take one as well. Call me if you need anything." she replied and wandered of to her room. Which was next to Izzy's. Dragging my luggage behind me , I went to my room. It was _sooooo_neat but it was plain. Everything was white apart from the wardrobe. The queen sized bed was made.

**-15 minutes later-**

I had changed the curtains to royal blue ones. The duvet and pillow case were replaced with royal blue ones as well. I had unpacked everything including all my clothes and art supplies. The bathroom was also finished. I had placed green shower curtains and green rugs. I was glad we didn't have to share a bathroom amongst our selves because Izzy uses the bathroom 24/7. It's like a second home to her. I mean literally. I changed into my pajamas, locked the door and went to take a nap. I forgot to set an alarm.

**\- 4 HOURS LATER - 9 PM -**

I woke up searching for my alarm clock. It showed 9:00 PM in big, bold numbers. I panicked. How could I let my self over sleep. I am never a heavy sleeper so I should of heard my alarm go ... Wait a minute I didn't even put an alarm on did I?! Ugh that explains it all. My stomach growled loudly interrupting my thoughts. I jumped out of bed and threw on some shorts and a pink lace top that reached above my bell button. I put on my pink and white sneakers. I ran out m bedroom to find that Izzy and Maia had gone somewhere. On the table was a envelope with my name on written in neat, angelic writing. The envelope contained a note in it. The note read:

_Come to Jonathan's, Alec's and Jace's room. We are going to be ordering Pizza so HURRY up when you bother to get up._

_Love Izzy xxx_

I dashed to Jon's room as fast as my legs could carry me. I was starving. I was about to bang on the door but it flew open revealing Jace. Jace Herondale.

**Happy New Year Guyz!**

**What better way to start a new year. So have you made any revolutions? **

**Mine it to update fan fictions every week end. PM me yours**

**Aaliyah xxx**


	4. First day back -Jpov

**JPov**

"Jace Herondale get your backside down here now!" Izzy screeched. I groaned rolling over. Some times I wonder how me and Izzy are related. Seriously I am not even kidding. Maybe we might not be actual siblings, but she definitely treated me like one. You are probably wondering why I said we are not actual siblings, I would tell you but that is a story for another day. Anyways I best get up or a crocodile straightener will be snapping at me. I got up to have a shower but the door flew open revealing a very angry ... zebra. Whoa there is a zebra in my room! It was making some weird noises. Suddenly, it charged for me. I yelped and jumped onto the bed.

"Jace?Jace?!Jace!" the zebra shouted sounding like ... Izzy.. Damn.. I blinked several times. This time stood in front of me was Izzy wearing tight zebra printed leggings with a white tank top that had a zebra's face on it. To go with he 'zebra outfit' she was wearing a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was in curls that were neatly swaying at her hips. She looked hurt. I scowled and said.

"You have to stop wearing animal printed clothes and get out of my room." Izzy just stood there staring at me blankly.

"Are you going to explain why you jumped on the bed?" Damn Izzy you really know how to make someone annoyed.

"Well if you hadn't barged in looking like a zebra I wouldn't of. Happy? Now get out so I can change!" I snapped at her. She huffed and stomped out. "Don't slam the do..." I called after her. Bang! The door slammed shut. I groaned and got changed into a white shirt with black skinny jeans and a white pair of converses, since there wasn't enough time to have a shower. I opened the top three buttons of my shirt and ruffled my hair to make it look like I had just woken up. I walked out of my room collecting my duffle bag. I was sexy and I knew it. Izzy and Alec were waiting at the front door for me.

"Hurry up children or else you will be late for your first day of school" shouted Maryse. She was sat in the car with Max. She was my mine, Max's, Izzy's and Alec's mom. Max was starting as a freshman this year. He seemed pretty nervous because he kept fidgeting with his trousers and picking his jacket. Me, Max and Alec sat in the back while Izzy sat in the front with Maryse. I plugged in my earphones and tuned at to the argument that Izzy and Alec were having and gazed out of the window. This was going to be a long journey.

**Sometime during the journey**

I felt someone staring at me so I turned around. Alec seemed to be drooling at my tanned chest but I shrugged it of when he turned around, realizing I had caught him staring at me. My mind is probably playing games so I tuned out again thinking Alec didn't like me.

**APov**

Jace was sooo sexy and he knew it. Everything about him was perfect. His hair, his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were a melted golden color. He was golden from top to bottom. Literally! His hair was a golden-blonde color, his body was tanned golden. The white shirt he was wearing showed his gorgeously tanned chest. Suddenly, Jace turned around and caught me staring at him. I didn't know what to do so I turned around to look out of the window. Side-glancing at Jace I so him shrug it of. I sighed inwardly. When was I going to man up and tell Jace that I had been lusting after him for years. When Alec? When?!

**JPov**

Finally we had arrived at Idris Boarding School. We had collected our time tables and were now heading towards our dorms. I was in room 790 with Alec and Izzy was in room 786. We were just down the hall from each other which was just excellent. Now I had to see Izzy's face most of the time. Can life get any better? Apparently it didn't because me and Alec were also room mates with Jonathan Morgestern. Don't get me wrong Jon is cool and everything. He is actually my second best friend. The problem was that he was Clary Morgesterns brother. Apart from Iz, Helen and Aline, she was the only girl who wasn't lusting after me. She hated my guts. I don't even know why she hates me so much. She also happens to be room mates with Iz so that gives Iz two reasons to come to my dorm. Life is sooooo unfair! I checked the clock. It was 7pm.

"I'm going to invite Clary and her room mates so we can have a pizza. Is that Okay with you guyz?" shouted Jon from his room.

"Fine with me" me and Alec shouted in unison. A few seconds later Jon emerged out of his room wearing a white shirt with a black waist coat, black jeans, grey converses and a fedora hat. The Morgestern ring was on a metal chain and was hung loosely around his neck. Clary has the ring as well. It is remembrance of their father I think. Or something like that.

**1 hour later**

Jon returned with Iz, Maia Roberts, Jordan Kyle, Simon Lewis, Helen Blackthorn, Aline Penhallow, Kealie , Seelie Queen and Sebastian Verlec. This was the rest of our gang. Maia and Jordan are dating. So are Helen and Aline. Most people had accepted the couple but a few didn't. Well everyone but Kealie and Seelie had. Jon and Simon were both after Iz. Jon had ordered the pizza when he was in Izzy's dorm.

**1 hour later**

The pizza had just arrived 10 minutes ago. Everyone was starting to get annoyed because Clary still hadn't turned up. I jumped up.  
"Izzy give me your dorm keys so I can go and get Clary." I told Izzy.  
"Okay but please hurry up"she replied  
"Jace don't think about trying anything with my sister or else I will not hesitate to kill you." said Jon. Even though, knowing that Jon meant it I said  
"Can't make any promises". Jon just scowled. I turned the door knob to find someone stood in front of me. The person was shorter than me. When I looked down my stomach went all funny. In front of me stood Clary. Clary Morgestern.

She barged past me into the room. I turned around and said to Jon  
"Well I guess I didn't get to have any fun because look who I found." Jon jumped up to hug Clary followed by the rest of them. After a few minutes of hugging and catching up we all settled down and had our supper.

**Everyone but Jordan'sPOV**

After eating we settled down to watch Divergent. Half way through the movie the door flew open to reveal a glittery goth wannabe.

**Who is the glittery goth wannabe? Please review**

**I can't update so often but I can try and I also vary the length**** of chapters.**

_**Aaliyahxx**_


	5. Mpov -hehehe-

**Glittery DudesPov-In other words MagnusPov-**

I barged into the closest room I could find, looking for my overloaded cat. Everything seemed to be a blur but I could faintly make out black fur and blue eyes.  
"You naughty little minx" I slurred. I walked towards Chairman Meow. I might have startled him because he had frozen. He was surrounded by yellow poopcicles. When I got to him, I tried picking him up but he wouldn't budge at all. So that was when I decided to sit on the floor and cuddled into him. He smelled like men's cologne. That's strange because he normally smells like strawberries. Someone probably picked him up. After a few minutes I fell asleep on top of Chairman Meow.

**APov**

_Bang! _The popcorn bowl I was holding fell from my lap, sending the golden balls splattering in every direction. Slowly, I turned around, meeting a pair of catlike eyes. The man I was looking at, was covered in glitter from head to toe, had several piercings, and had yellow eyes which had thin, oval pupils, was wearing really short shorts and a pink top. His hair was spiked in random directions, which I didn't even know existed. He was staring at me. His eyes we quite mesmerizing. Suddenly, he slurred  
"You naughty little minx". I looked at him confused. What was he talking about?! Before I knew it, he was trying to lift me up. Realizing that I wasn't going to budge, he sat next to me. At first I thought he was going to watch the movie but he moved to sit on my lap, flung his arms around my neck and rested his head on the crook of my neck. I was so shocked, that I barely breathed. Shocked was an understatement. I was bloody gobsmacked. For a few minutes, nobody said anything. Faint snores could be heard from the man below me. I looked around me, everyone but Jordan was shocked. Jordan was bloody amused.  
"What do you find so funny Kyle?" I snarled. By now he was full out laughing and clutching his stomach. Everyone looked at his as if he was insane. When he finally collected himself, he replied  
"That my friend is Magnus Bane. He is a childhood friend of mine from back home. He's in our year."  
"But that doesn't explain why you were laughing" pointed out Simon. Jordan sighed, while racking a hand through his hair.  
"I was laughing because he thought that Alec was his cat, Chairman Meow. He does look like him you know. Black fur/hair and blue eyes."  
"But, I don't look like a god damned cat!" I said. "Whether I have black hair and blue eyes!"  
"Um, Alec I think he was drunk" said Clary. I turned towards her. I was about to tell her that I don't give a crap about the fact he was drunk, but Jon interrupted before I lost my cool.  
"Alec don't you think about taking your mysterious anger on my baby sister, or you will regret it. Besides _I_ think that he was drunk as well and why _are_ you so angry anyways?." The anger within me cooled almost instantly. It probably knows best than get on the wrong side of Jon. Clary rolled her eyes.  
"_Jon_" she whined "I'm not your _baby_ sister anymore. I'm just your _sister_." Jon just glared at her playfully.  
"Is that so?" was all he said before him and Jace walked out. Jordon got this so called Manus of me. Then me and Jordon walked out after them. It was time to get down to some serious business.

_**What business! R&amp;R Thank you  
Aaliyah**_


End file.
